Rise of The Eclipse Ranger
by Major144
Summary: Ecliptor is rescued by the rangers in "Leap of Faith". Darkonda sets a trap for the rangers. Ecliptor is to injured to help in his current condition so he must become the Eclipse Ranger to save them! K for some violence.
1. Chapter 1 Rescue

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 1 Rescue  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Ecliptor rushed at the wave of attacking Piranhatrons.  
"Get out of here!" He shouted at Astronema and the space rangers.  
He slashed and punched at the fish aliens trying to buy Astronema and the others time to escape. It's funny he though I'm supposed to be evil and destroy the rangers, yet I'm helping them. He hoped Astronema was safe. He punched one Piranhatron down and slashed at three with his sword. One got behind him with a spear and stabbed him. Ecliptor nearly fell to he knees. He twisted around and slashed at the spear wielder sending the creature toppling to the ground.  
"Come on you cowards I'll take you all on!" Shouted Ecliptor as he charged into another horde of enemies.  
Else were in the jungle Astronema now know as Karone and sister to Andros stopped. Andros in his red space ranger uniform stopped.  
"What is it Karone?" He asked.  
"I can't leave Ecliptor behind. We got to go back and bring him with us." Said Karone.  
Andros felt deep emotion in his sister's words. She was right Ecliptor was evil but he had rescued them from Darkonda and for some reason he sensed good from Ecliptor. It didn't feel right to leave an ally behind.  
"Your right we can't leave him behind." He said.  
Andros turned to the other rangers.  
"Get the ship ready were going to go rescue Ecliptor." He said.  
"Alright but be careful." Said T.J. as he and the others ran off to the ship.  
Andros and Karone ran back the way they came from. The battle wasn't going to well for Ecliptor. He had been injured earlier by Darkonda and though Ecliptor was still strong the Piranhatrons vastly out numbered him. He blasted some with his beams but while his back was turned a couple threw a weighed net on top of him. Ecliptor tried to get it off of himself but the Piranhatrons charged and attacked him with spears, hammers, and fist Ecliptor fell to the ground and they closed in on him.  
"So this is it. I'm either going to be killed or perhaps be brainwashed into a slave. But a least Astronema and the others got away." Though Ecliptor as he waited for whatever fate had to offer him.  
Just when it looked like he was fixing to be dragged off to some horrible fate a couple of laser blast hit the Piranhatrons causing them to scatter. Ecliptor looked up in time to see Karone and Andros come rushing in with blaster and staff firing at the Piranhatrons. They walked over to Ecliptor and got the net off him.  
"I thought I told you to get out of here." Said Ecliptor.  
"You did but I refuse to leave you." Said Karone.  
"Your our comrade now and we leave no one behind." Said Andros.  
They helped a severely injured Ecliptor to his feet. The Piranhatrons regrouped and prepared to attack. A blast from the sky knocked a bunch of them down and sent the rest fleeing. The rest of the rangers had ship landed and Andros, Karone, and Ecliptor boarded it. The ship took off leaving the planet's surface and returned to the Megaship.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery and a Evil Scheme

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 2 Recovery and a Evil Scheme  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The rangers took the wounded Ecliptor to the medical bay of the ship. Ecliptor was looking bad. There were holes a slashes over most of his body. The rangers could see circuitry sparking in Ecliptor's wounds. They set him on a medical table and stated hooking wires up to him.  
"You have my thanks Andros." Said Ecliptor.  
"It's alright will have you fixed up in no time." Said Andros.  
The rangers leave the room leaving Karone to keep Ecliptor company and Alpha and Deca to tend to his injuries.  
"You know it's odd we used to serve under Dark Spector and we were ordered to destroy the rangers. But now I find out that one of them is my older brother and now were are now fighting beside them." Said Karone.  
"I suppose its a funny twist of fate." Said Ecliptor. "The only thing that matters to me is that your safe my princess."  
"You don't have to call me princess or Astronema anymore. You can just call me Karone now." Said Karone.  
"Your right." Said Ecliptor. "Please forgive me Karone my daughter for your upbringing."  
"It's alright I forgive you. You taught me how to be a good warrior and you showed fatherly love." Said Karone.  
The two of them embraced each other with a hug and then Karone left. Ecliptor laid on the medical table wondering what surprises the future would bring next.  
Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress Darkonda was reporting Karone and Ecliptor's betrayal to Dark Spector. Dark Spector was furious.  
"I can't believe two of my most powerful and loyal minions would betray me!" Shouted Dark Spector.  
"I know my lord. Please put me in charge and I will be your tool of revenge against the traitors." Said Darkonda.  
"We will deal with those traitors soon. Right now I want you to deal with the rangers." Said Dark Specter.  
"It shall be done." Said Darkonda.  
"For the time being I'll put you in command of the Dark Fortress and all of its resources will be at your disposal." Said Dark Specter as he disappeared.  
Darkonda chuckled evilly and walked over to one of the computers. An evil plan brewing in his mind. He looked up some old monsters until he found some that would be perfect for his plans. Using some machinery he first recreated his old minions the Crocotoxes, then he recreated the Horror Bulls. Before to long he had four powerful monsters standing before him. Two Crcocotoxes one red and one blue and two Horror Bulls one white the other black,  
"There just one more thing I can think of that will make this perfect." Said Darkonda.  
He typed in some more commands into the computer and created a powerful black and green crystal. Darkonda took the crystal and fussed with himself. His body transformed and took on a form that resembled Darkcliptor.  
"Yes the fusion went perfect and now I don't have to contend with some other mind trying to take control of this form." Said Darkonda. "Come my monsters we have some rangers to destroy!" He said as he and his monsters teleported to Earth.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 3 The Attack  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

All was quite on the Megaship, until the alarm went off alerting the space rangers of a monster attack in Anglegrove. The Rangers rushed to the control room of the ship to see what was happening. They looked at the ship's monitor in horror. Darkonda in a form that resemble Darkcliptor was leading a large group of Quantrons along with two Crocotoxes and two Horror Bulls. They were attacking the city! Andros and the others morphed and teleported to the earth after telling Karone and everyone else on the ship what they were doing. In Anglegrove the monsters were on a huge destructive rampage. Some Quantrons chased after a group of fleeing civilians and they were gaining. Just when it looked like they were fixing to strike down the citizens with their bladed weapons a burst of laser fire hit them and knocked them down. Darkonda and the monsters looked in time to see the space rangers come charging in.  
"Well well look who finally decided to show up." Said Darkonda.  
"Were here to put a stop to you and your forces!" Shouted Andros.  
"Will just see about that ranger." Said Darkonda. "Attack!" He shouted as he and the rest of the monsters charged.  
"Let's go team!" Shouted Andros as he and the rest of the rangers charged forward.  
Both sides collide. T.J. went after the black Horror Bull, while Carlos went after the white Horror Bull. Ashely went after the yellow Crocotoxe, while Cassie went after the blue Crocotoxe. Andros and Zane went after Darkonda.

T.J. swung his axe at the Horror Bull but it blocked it with one of its horns and shoved T.J. back, it then charged at T.J. trying to hit him with its horns. T.J. dodged out of the way and sliced the monsters side with his axe. The monster screamed in rage and pain, then threw a punch at T.J.. T.J. took the punch in the chest and went flying and crashed into the ground. He managed to stagger to his feet all to receive an energy blast from the monsters horns and fall back to the ground.

Carlos faced his Horror Bull with his lance. The monster charged forward, but Carlos was ready. He jumped up over the monster. When he was over the monster's head he kicked both of his legs into the back of the monster's head. The monster hit the ground it's horns imbedded into the ground. Carlos stepped up to the monster and struck the monsters head with his lance breaking one of the monster's horns. With a mighty yank the monster yanked its self free and it's remaining horn free. Carlos came charging in with his lance, but the monster grabbed it and punched him in the gut. Carlos managed to hold on to his lance. The monster then hurled Carol into a wall. Carlos staggered to his feet and got punched in his chest. He staggered back a little and the monster blasted him with energy from its remaining horn and he fell to the ground.

Ashely went at the Crocotoxe with her star slinger. The Crocotoxe lunged at her, but she ducked and rolled out of the way. She raised her star slinger up and shot the monster a few times. The monster shouted in pain and turned around and launched a nasty kick at her. The kick knocked her weapon out of her hand. The monster followed up with a slash from it's claws. Ashely screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Cassie charged at her opponent with her satellite stinger. She leaped into the air and fired several blast from her weapon. All her shots hit the monster and made him stagger back. Cassie landed near the monster and charged. The monster shot an energy blast from it's hands and hit her. She fell to her knees and then staggered to her feet only to receive a powerful slash from the monster's claws and fall back to the ground.

Andros and Zane charged at Darkonda. Andros armed with his spiral saber and Zane armed with his silver blazer. Darkonda was armed with two swords. Andros attack from the right and Zane attacked from the left. Darkonda easily blocked there swings. The two rangers gasped in shock. They both had their weapons grasped with both their hands and were pushing with all their might, yet they couldn't budge Darkonda's blades.  
"Ha ha! Is that the best you got! I'm hardly using any of my strength and you can't budge even budge me!" Laughed Darkonda.  
With a heave he sent both rangers flying. They landed a few yards away. He blasted Zane with some eye beams and made him crumple to the ground. Andros charged forward with a roar. Andros and Darkonda's blades locked together.  
"I don't know what your up. But I'm going stop you!" Shouted Andros.  
"Oh I'm just here to destroy you pesky ranger once and for all! Then I'm going track down that sister of yours along with that treacherous robot Ecliptor and I'm either going to destroy them both or make them my slaves!" Laughed Darkonda.  
Darkonda kicked Andros and then sliced him with his swords. Andros fell to the ground.  
"Ha ha! That was easy! Now I'll just gather you all up and destroy you all at once!" Said Darkonda.  
On the Megaship the four occupants watched in horror as each of the rangers were defeated.  
"I can't watch this I'm going down there to help." Said Karone.  
"Let me come with you." Said Ecliptor as he tried to rise up from the medical table.  
"No Ecliptor your still to damaged to come and fight." Said Karone as she grabbed her staff and teleported away.  
"Blast!" Shouted Ecliptor. "She can't take them all on by herself! My body repairs are taking to long. Isn't there another way to repair me?" He asked Alpha and Deca.  
"There is one way that I can think of that should get the job done." Said Deca.  
"Wait a minute you don't mean that!?" Said Alpha.  
"Yes Alpha I mean that. We're going to plug Ecliptor into the morphing grid and were going to transform him into a ranger and repair him." Said Deca.  
"How can you do that I'm only a machine?" Asked Ecliptor.  
"It's tricky but it will work. It kind of like the process used to create the Blue Senturion. Now lets get started." Said Deca as she plugged some cables into Ecliptor.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Ranger

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 4 The New Ranger  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Ecliptor was plugged into the morphing grid. In his mind he saw a giant vortex of energy and he felt himself being pulled towards it. When he got to the vortex the energy swept over him. He started feeling a change. His wounds were healing and his body was changing. The spikes on his body disappeared. A black power ranger mask covered the top part of his head. He was still covered in black bulky armor but his was more humanoid. The green color of his armor was mostly gone but still had a little left. A faint glowing white light replaced the majority of the green. On his chest was a silver diamond shape and in the middle of that shape there was a circle a black circle that seemed to have a glowing white outline that looked like an eclipse. Ecliptor stood up from the medical table and faced Alpha and Deca.  
"Thank you both for all you have done. Now I must go and help the other." Said Ecliptor.  
"Wait what ranger title will you go by?" Asked Alpha.  
Ecliptor looked down at himself and thought.  
"I shall go by the title Eclipse Ranger." He said.  
Ecliptor teleported out of the room and went towards Earth.  
"Hold on Karone and everybody else help is on the way." Thought Ecliptor as he traveled to Earth to aid everyone and fight Darkonda and his forces.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Aid

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 5 Aid  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Things were not looking good for the space rangers. One by one they had all fallen to Darkonda and his forces. The monsters picked them up, dragged them, chained them up and put them in a straight line. Darkonda stood before them brandishing his swords.  
"How should I do this? Should I kill you first Andros in front of your team or should I kill all your teammates first and save you for last? Decisions decisions." Said Darkonda gleefully.  
"You can kill use Darkonda, but good will never surrender! The forces of good will keep on fighting!" Shouted Andros.  
"Those words just moved you up my execution list!" Said Darkonda. "Move him forward!" He shouted at one of the monsters.  
A Horror Bull complied to the orders and dragged Andros forward. Darkonda raised his two swords.  
"Don't worry Andros I'll take good care of your sister. I'm sure shell love to here the story of her poor brothers demise!" Laughed Darkonda.  
He got ready to slam his swords down on Andros, when suddenly laser blast hit him square in the back.  
"Aaaaaauuuuu!" Shouted Darkonda in pain. "Who did that he?!" He shouted as he whirled around.  
Behind him was Karone welding her staff.  
"I did!" She shouted.  
"We'll look who decided to show up. Thank you so much for coming and saving the time and trouble for searching for you." Said Darkonda.  
"Step away from my brother and friends you!" Karone shouted.  
"I don't think so. Monsters attack!" Said Darkonda.  
The Crocotoxes and Horror Bulls charged forward. Karone blasted one of the Crocotoxe with her staff. She jumped out of the way from a charg from a Horror Bull and tripped the monster with her staff. She blocked a Crocotoxe's slashing claws but staggered back. The Horror Bull with one horn took advantage of her distraction and loss of balance to throw a punch. The punch knocked Karone's staff away and knocked her to the ground. Darkonda walked up to the group clapping.  
"Well done all of you! Astronema proved herself to be a skilled warrior we still might have use for and you monsters showed how well you worked as an assault team! Bravo! Bravo!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"My name is Karone and I'll never be let myself be used for evil by you or Dark Spector!" Shouted Karone angrily.  
"Oh! I see you still got a little bit of fight in you that's good. But when I'm done with you you'll be an obedient servant to evil!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"I won't let that happen!" Boomed a voice from above.  
The sky suddenly seem to go dark. Everyone looked up at the sky confused. It appeared to be a solar eclipse. But it didn't seem right some how. As everyone looked closer they realized it wasn't the moon it was some kind of armored figure producing some kind of black aura in the shape of a circle that was blocking the sun. The figure moved and the aura disappeared. The figure descended to the ground.  
"Hello my princes. Hello rangers." Said the figure.  
Everyone gasped recognizing the figures voice.  
"Ecliptor!" Andros and Karone shouted in unison.  
"Yes it is I." Said Ecliptor.  
"What happen to you?" Asked Andros.  
"I saw you were all in trouble and my old body was still to injured to fight. The ships computer and Alpha hocked me up and connect me to the morphing grid. It healed me and turned me into a ranger." Explained Ecliptor. "You can call me The Eclipse Ranger." He said.  
"So what if our a ranger now! It doesn't change anything! Your a traitor and you made yourself a even bigger traitor by allying yourself with the rangers and by becoming one! I'm going to great pleasure in killing you!" Shouted Darkonda. "Monsters attack!" He roared.  
The monsters charged forward. Ecliptor charged forward and sliced The Horror Bull with one horn remaining horn clear off. The monster staggered back and Ecliptor delivered a powerful punch to the monsters chest. The the monster went flying and crashed into one of the Crocotoxe. The other Horror Bull charged forward. Ecliptor dodged the charge and slashed the monster's side. The monster screamed in pain and threw a punch at Ecliptor. He dodged the punch and countered with an uppercut to the chin.  
The Horror Bull staggered back Ecliptor moved in but he had to dodged a claw slash from a Crocotoxe. The monster leaped in to the air at him. Ecliptor also leaped into the air. He charged his sword with energy and started glowing. Ecliptor slashed at the monster with his energized sword. The monster let out a scream of pain as it fell to the ground and exploded. The tree remaining monsters stood up and gathered together. They looked nervous. Darkonda started shouting at them.  
"Don't you monsters think about fleeing! Use your special energy combination blast!" Ordered Darkonda.  
The monster nodded. They stood in a triangle formation. The Crocotoxe in the middle and the two Hortor Bulls on either side of it. They started forming a massive ball of energy in their triangle. They fired the energy ball. Ecliptor entire body let up with white light.  
"Light Speed Eclipse Slash!" He shouted as he flew directly at the energy ball.  
There were sparks and crackles as the the two forces met. Ecliptor with a roar smashed right through the energy ball. He flew right at the three monster. He was a blinding ball of speed. He sliced the monsters several times then appeared behind them sheathing his sword. The monsters stood there a moment as if nothing happen. Then they started jerking around as sparks and explosions happened all over they all three fell down and exploded. The rangers and Karone cheered. Darkonda stood there shocked.  
"You destroyed all of my assault team! Oh well I'll just finish you off myself!" Screamed Darkonda as he pulled out his swords.  
"Let's finish this!" Shouted Ecliptor as he pulled out his own sword.

To Be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Duel

Rise of The Eclipse Ranger  
Chapter 6 Duel  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Ecliptor and Darkonda circled each other. Both their muscles mere tense.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. I'm going going to take great pleasure in killing after all these years!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"That's not going to happen." Said Ecliptor.  
The two warriors let out a shout and charged each other. Ecliptor locked blades with one of Darkonda's swords. Darkonda tried to slash at Ecliptor's chest with his other sword. Ecliptor saw it coming and jumped back away from the slash. Darkonda charged forward and hit Ecliptor in the head with his sword handle. Ecliptor staggered back and blocked a slash from Darkonda's sword. They locked swords again. Ecliptor kicked Darkonda in the chest to make back off. Darkonda staggered back.  
"Not bad. Your a least putting up a good fight against. But I'm going to win!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"I'm just getting started." Said Ecliptor.  
He charged forward at Darkonda. Darkonda fired some laser beams from his eyes at him but Ecliptor defeated them. Darkonda raised one of his swords and slashed downwards at Ecliptor. Ecliptor dodged out of the way and slashed Darkonda chest. Darkonda thrusted his other sword at Ecliptor. Ecliptor nimbly dodged the thrust and hit Darkonda with the handle of his sword. Darkonda staggered back.  
"Your going to pay for that!" He screamed as he charged forward with both swords slashing downwards. Ecliptor raised his own blade to defend himself. Darkonda's swords clashed onto Ecliptor's blade. Darkonda started raining blows onto his opponent. Ecliptor blocked them all with his blade but the assault was wearing him out.  
"How do you like me now! I'm going to slice you to bits!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"I have to use my new powers." Thought Ecliptor.  
He concentrated and his body started glowing with a bright light.  
"Eclipse Energy!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
He countered Darkonda's swords with his now energized sword and struck them back away and then he slashed at Darkonda's chest with his blade. Darkonda went flying away and landed hard on the ground. He looked nervously at Ecliptor.  
"Curses! His stronger then I thought. I need to change my strategy some how." Thought Darkonda.  
He looked around for something to give him an advantage in the fight. His eyes landed on Karone who was still laying on the ground watching the fight.  
"Bingo! If I take the girl hostage Ecliptor will surrender." Thought Darkonda.  
He ran over to her picked her up and pointed a sword at her throat.  
"Surrender Ecliptor or I'll kill the girl!" Shouted Darkonda.  
"You fiend!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
"Don't worry about me Ecliptor!" Shouted Karone.  
"I can't. You are very important to me. Your my daughter and I won't let you be killed!" Said Ecliptor as he dropped his sword.  
"Very good! Now I'm going to finish you off then the rangers and take your beloved daughter back to Dark Specter to become his minion and there's nothing you can do about it!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"I won't let you!" Shouted a voice.  
Andros appeared and tackled Darkonda and Karone. Separating Karone from Darkonda. He grabbed his sister and got her to safety. Ecliptor picked up his sword.  
"This fight ends here!" He roared as his entire body lit up.  
He charged straight at Darkonda who was standing up. Darkonda saw him and desperately raised his swords up in a defensive stance. Ecliptor slashed once and stood behind Darkonda. At first nothing seemed to happen then Darkonda's swords snapped in half and huge slash wound appeared on his chest. Darkonda changed back to his regular form and the green and black power crystal appeared and shattered.  
"Impossible! I was so close to winning this time! Curse you all! I will have my revenge on you all!" Screamed Darkonda.  
"You lost." Said Ecliptor.  
Darkonda feel to the ground and exploded. The rangers and Karone walked up to Ecliptor and congratulated him.  
"Thank you for coming to are aid. Both of you." Said Andros.  
"Hey your family and family always has each others back." Said Karone as she hugged her brother.  
"You are my comrades now and I never let my comrades down." Said Ecliptor.  
Karone hugged Ecliptor.  
"That's a really nice thing you did back there thank you." Said Karone.  
"Thank you Karone." Said Ecliptor.  
They all teleported back to the Megaship to continue their fight against evil with their two new members Karone and Ecliptor the Eclipse Ranger!

The End.


End file.
